


I'll kiss the nightmares away

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Simon comforts Raphael, angsty, im sorry i tortured my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Aaaaand it's me with another prompt. :D So: I need a situation where Raphael is scared. Like really f*cking scared of something that has happened in his past (or something like that) and Simon calms him down, hugs him and kisses his forehead. :)Tumblr prompt:Hi! Can I get a Protective Simon towards Raphael? And please no AU? Thank you so much <3 I love your writing





	I'll kiss the nightmares away

It ached to the breath, to think, to act.  
Raphael felt pinned to the bed as Camille’s laughter echoed into the walls of the hotel.  
The scent of death stifled him as the silk sheets crumbled between his fists.  
“Simon” the name came out in a choked sob. Raphael turned his head to where Simon had fallen next to him not so long ago. Empty, gone he was gone.  
The sinister laughter sounded closer as did the sound of heels clicking against the tiled floors.  
Raphael stumbled to his feet, he needed to find Simon, to find the clan, to get out of the hotel.  
His footsteps echoed heavily as he ran, pushing open door after door searching for anyone but the hotel was baron. The only sound was his heavy breathing and Camille’s twisted laughter, it followed him around, or perhaps it was trapped in his head, he didn’t know which was worst.  
“Simon” he yelled out to the darkness “Simon, please where are you”  
The hallways seem to go on for miles and the space too small. He finally rounded the corner and pushed opened another door only to stumble.  
*  
It smelt like rain and death. There’s a tinge blood in his mouth, Raphael’s always hated the taste of blood, human blood. 

Blood, he smells it, feels it dripping down his chin and onto his neck, under his nails and soaking through his shirt. 

Lightning flashes and Raphael see him, laying in a pool of blood and pale as ever. Simon. No, no, no, no. He screams.

*  
And screams, his hands and legs cannot move, he’s seen this, he’s been here before. It’s that Nephilim’s office, except it’s not him standing by the window.

It’s his mama, in her favorite church dress, the one he had saved up all summer to buy for, she looked so young, so beautiful, being illuminated by the light of the full moon. 

“Mama” Raphael sobbed softly “mama es a mí” 

“Moster” whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek as the burn the crosses onto his skin. 

Raphael closed his eyes as screams drowned out everything else. 

*

“You’re a monster” Simon’s voice echoed through the black empty void. 

“You’re not my son, my son is no monster” His mama’s voice was cold and distant he shivered at the sound and the cold hand pressed to his skin. 

*  
“Babe, wake up” Simon’s voice sounded like a perfect dream, sweet and soft.

“No” Raphael cried and shook his head “mama, don’t leave me, Simon I’m sorry”

“Raphael please, wake up, it’s only a nightmare” 

Raphael gasped for air when his eyes opened, his arms wrapped tightly around Simon’s neck “you’re here, I’m so sorry, I thought I lost you forever” he panted.

“shh, I’ve got you, I’m here” Simon cooed and gently stroked Raphael’s back “you did nothing wrong I’m here” 

Raphael pulled away from Simon’s arms to touch Simon “you’re here I didn’t, thank god I didn’t”

“It was just a nightmare love, c’mere” Simon said and laid down, opening his arms for Raphael “it helps if you talk about it” 

“It was Camille, and I killed and my mama” Raphael whispered “I killed you”

“No, love I’m here” Simon tightened his arms around Raphael “you’ve never hurt me, you’ll never hurt, you know”

“It burnt so badly” Raphael added and extended his arms, checking for the scars that were not there “I was so scared”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you, I’m here, I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you” Simon whispered and kissed Raphael’s neck.

“But I’m a monster”

“Who told you that?” “You did” Raphael’s lips trembled and tears threated to spill from his eyes “and my mama, she was so scared of me Simon” 

Simon bit his lips and held Raphael so close to him as he could.

“Camille is going to come after; she’s going to take our family”

“Hey, look at me” Simon whispered and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Raphael. 

Simon’s heart broke at look on Raphael’s face, his tear stained cheeks and the hurt in his beautiful brown eyes, he so badly wanted to kiss Raphael’s quivering lips. 

“Raph, you’re the kindest sweetest person I know, you care so much for everyone, you’re no monster and I’m sorry I said those words to you, and your mother, I know would be proud of selfless you are” 

Simon kissed the corner of Raphael’s lips “I love so much; I will be by your side for all of eternity, I won’t ever let anyone hurt you” 

“Promise?”

“I promise” Simon nodded and tilted his head to kiss Raphael’s lips, the kiss was soft and slow, offering Raphael the comfort he needed. Simon was here, they were okay. The sun was setting the clan was waking up, safe and sound.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up” Simon whispered and placed a kiss to Raphael’s forehead.


End file.
